


With You I Feel Less Lonely

by othersunsets



Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Begging, Dacryphilia, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Overstimulation, Smut, Sub Akaashi, Vaginal Sex, dom reader, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersunsets/pseuds/othersunsets
Summary: Akaashi runs into someone he's been crushing on since high school, and one thing leads to another...or: reader rails the lonely out of akaashi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Series: The Haikyuu Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058108
Kudos: 39





	With You I Feel Less Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> this was an answer to an ask from my tumblr (ephemeral-sunsets)!! i hope you enjoy!

“Keiji Akaashi?” you ask, in excitement and disbelief. 

The handsome man turns around almost immediately, as if summoned by the sound of your voice, somehow able to hear you even with the hustle and bustle of the pizza place. His black hair is a little more ruffled than you remember, his stylish square glasses are slipping down his nose, and you’re pretty sure he buttoned his white button down shirt incorrectly, but it’s definitely Akaashi. He is holding two pizza boxes in his hand that he just paid for, and he nods goodbye to the cashier before making his way to the entrance to meet you. 

“y/n?” he asks, equally surprised to see you. 

“How long has it been-five years?” you say. Akaashi goes in for a hug, but he looks down and remembers the pizza boxes he’s holding. The two of you laugh it off, and even though the light inside the restaurant is relatively dim you can still see pink staining Akaashi’s cheeks, and an awestruck look in his eyes as you laugh. The expression is gone as quickly as it comes, and he resorts back to the serious, stoic expression you remember from high school. 

“Yeah, just about,” he says, and his voice sounds slightly stiff. If you didn’t know any better, you would say he was nervous. But that wouldn’t make much sense, would it? You and Akaashi only exchanged a few words throughout high school, as he was mostly focused on volleyball. Come to think of it, he was always polite to you, and you caught him looking your way a few times, but you never thought anything of it. 

“That’s wild,” you say, shaking your head. “Time really flies, doesn’t it? Speaking of which, I’d love to come over and have drinks with you sometime and catch up, if you’re up for it-”

“How about tonight?” Akaashi says, so quickly that he almost cuts you off. You blink in surprise, but you’re certainly not disappointed. “I have all this food, and it’s just me at home, so...I would love to see you tonight. If you’re free.” 

“Sure,” you say. “I was just gonna grab a slice of pizza by myself, but since you’re offering-” 

“Wonderful,” Akaashi says, his hands shaking slightly as he holds onto the pizza boxes. “I mean...yes. Of course. Did you walk here?” 

“I took the train.” 

“My house is not far from here. Follow me.” 

***

Akaashi’s studio apartment is more cluttered than you expected, but it’s still clean, and smells like lavender. It’s a small shoebox of a place, but impeccably decorated, with a pretty blue couch in the center of the room, and several paintings on the walls. There are papers strewn about everywhere; on the coffee table, on the kitchen counter, on his equally cluttered desk, everywhere. 

“Sorry about the mess,” Akaashi says, his voice uncharacteristically shaky as he sets the pizza boxes down on the coffee table. He rushes over to the kitchen area as you sit down on the couch, coming back with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. 

“Thank you,” you say, smiling sweetly at him as he opens the bottle and pours you a glass. “And there’s nothing to apologize for. I like your place.” He nods in acknowledgement, pouring a glass of wine for himself before sitting next to you. 

“So...Akaashi,” you say, taking a gulp of wine and sidling closer to him on the couch. “Tell me what you’ve been up to in the past few years.” 

Akaashi stiffens, setting his glass down and pushing his glasses back up his nose before speaking. You find it endearing, how nervous he is, and the sneaking suspicion you have that he has a crush on you only starts to build when you see his wistful expression. He clears his throat, watching as you sit even closer to him. 

“I’m a manga editor,” he says softly. 

“Wait, really?” you say. “That’s so cool, Akaashi. How is it?” 

“Well. It’s stressful, to be perfectly honest,” Akaashi confesses after a moment’s pause. “I just got off work a few hours ago, actually, and I have to go back in first thing in the morning.” 

“They want you to work on a Saturday morning?” you ask, incredulous. 

“Yes. There are weekly deadlines we have to make,” Akaashi explains, reaching a hand back to massage his neck. He looks so wound up, sitting there on the couch, halfway through his glass of wine, pizza left untouched. You feel bad that he’s been working so hard. 

“Do you ever get time to hang out with friends? Date? Anything like that?” you ask tentatively. Akaashi parts his lips, presumably about to think of a lie, but thinks better of it, deciding to tell you the truth. 

“To be perfectly honest, I haven’t spent quality time with anyone in quite a while. And the few dates I’ve had never go anywhere,” Akaashi says, downing the last of his wine before glancing over at you. You do the same, and respond, concern in your voice. 

“Akaashi…” you say softly. “I’m worried about you. You need time to relax.” Akaashi sighs, seeming to be in agreement with you, his hand still trying and failing to massage his neck. 

“Can I give you a hug, love?” you say gently. “Would that help at all?’ 

Akaashi hesitates for a moment, before nodding, his face flushed. 

“Yes. That would help.” he responds. 

Feeling confident after your glass of wine, you slowly climb into Akaashi’s lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You press your body against his, and he stiffens for a moment before finally wrapping his arms around your waist. 

The two of you sit there for a while, your face buried in the crook of his neck, his beating heart lulling you-

Until you readjust and scoot closer to him, and feel something prominent pressing against your crotch.

“Oh,” you say, a soft smile starting to form on your face.

Akaashi freezes. The two of you sit there, pressed against each other, neither one of you moving for a moment. 

“I’m sorry, y/n. It’s just...It’s been so long since I…” Akaashi says. 

“I know, dear. And I want to help you. So use me,” you whisper in his ear. 

And it's as if a dam has broken. Because after a brief second, Akaashi lets out a desperate moan and starts grinding his clothed cock against you. 

“I’ve wanted you...since high school, fuck,” he says as you start rolling your hips to press even more against him. “I can’t believe this is real.” You can feel the aching between your legs start to grow, and you move faster to gain more friction, holding tight onto his shoulders as you work. 

“You have me,” you say, delighting in the sound Akaashi makes when you grind particularly hard against him. “Now let me take care of you. Yeah?” 

You grab the hem of Akaashi’s button down shirt with both hands, pulling it apart as hard as you can until the buttons pop off and it opens. Akaashi gasps as his chest and abs are exposed to the air-conditioned air, and you plant kisses on his chest as you continue to grind against him, feeling yourself grow wetter with every movement of your hips.

“y/n, I’m gonna-” Akaashi says before he lets out a gasp and comes in his pants. His hips lift up involuntarily as he rides through the oragsm, his hands holding onto your hips for support. Finally, he looks at you, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

“Bad boy,” you whisper in Akaashi’s ear, palming at him through his jeans, “Did I say you could come yet?” 

Akaashi looks at you, wide-eyed. He takes a deep breath, still coming down from his high, before speaking. 

“No...”

“No...what?” you ask sweetly. 

“No, mistress. I’m sorry, I shouldn't have come. You just make me feel so good.” 

“Well if you’re so desperate to come, I’m sure you can do it again, can’t you?” you ask, before unzipping his jeans and freeing his cock. 

It’s a pretty cock, large with considerable girth and a vein down the side. The head of Akashi’s cock is bright red and stained with come, and you take off your own pants and underwear, moving so that you can grind your pussy against his shaft. 

Akaashi moans, grinding against you, sweat starting to form on his forehead as he fights through the overstimulation. 

“It’s still sensitive, mistress. Please be gentle,” he says, looking at you through tear stained lashes. You smile at him, planting a kiss on his forehead in response. 

“What’s the magic word, my dear?” you ask him, taking your hand off his cock. Akaashi winces at the loss of contact, sucking in a breath. “Use your words, my love.”

“Please, please, please, I’m begging you, I’ll do anything,” Akaashi moans, his eyes stained with tears. “Please fuck me. I’m so lonely.” 

“Good boy,” you say before sinking yourself down onto his cock. 

Akaashi whines, he whines, as you slide up and down his cock, sitting up on your heels so that you can feel him even deeper inside you. He is already fucked out, having just came, his eyes fixed on yours as you fuck him senseless and clench yourself around him. 

“God, it feels so good when you fuck me like that,” Akaashi huffs out, one arm strewn over his face, his breath coming out in heavy pants as he thrusts his hips up to meet you. “Harder. Fuck. More. Please. I need it.” 

“You’re a slutty little thing, aren’t you?” you coo, resting your hand ever so slightly on his neck as you roll your hips. “So desperate, aren’t you. Begging for me to fuck you.” 

“Yes. yes, yes,” Akaashi says, his back arching off the couch as his words start to blur together. He’s letting out little exclamations, phrases that barely make sense. 

He’s too busy being fucked dumb by you to form coherent sentences. 

You can feel your own orgasm approaching, and you start moving your hips even deeper as Akaashi’s cock drags in and out, reaching the deepest parts of you, causing you to cry out. 

“Come for me again, Keiji. I know you can do it,” you whisper in his ear, and Akaashi whines, thrusting up into you, his cock hitting your cervix with every thrust.

“I’m gonna come, I can do it, I promise. I’m gonna come, feels so good, fuck, I’m gonna-” Akaashi falters, his hips stilling, as he finally reaches his release. You feel his come fill you up, staining the couch, and that’s enough to have you crying out as you come, clenching around his cock, the pleasure washing over your body like a wave as you squeeze around him. 

You plant soft kisses all over Akaashi’s face, still basking in the afterglow, and he’s looking at you with such adoration that it makes your heart feel warm. 

“Thank you,” he says softly after a while, nervous even though he’s still inside you, kissing the corner of your mouth. “With you, I feel less lonely.” 

***


End file.
